


What Pisses Me Off

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, mild argument, more fluff than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Rich sighed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. Rob rolled his eyes, he could tell right away it was going to be one of “those” nights.Based on Tumblr Prompt:Who starts saying “you know what pisses me off?”, who interrupts them with “well where do we begin…”Bonus: “Loud breathers, ticking clocks, slow walkers?” “No” “Loud laptops, lots of coins, stale bread” “not this time” “how about–” “okay I know I complain a lot but this ones a big deal” *sighing*





	

 

Rich sighed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. Rob rolled his eyes, he could tell right away it was going to be one of “those” nights. They had gone out with a couple of their friends, it was an impromptu thing but since they didn’t have anything planned and had been talking about how much they missed hanging out with the others, they both figured it would be fun to go out. But now they sat separate from the group, watching as they laughed loudly at some joke.

“You know what pisses me off?” Rich grumbled, narrowing his eyes as their friends invited more people into their collective, turning the whole bar into their playground.

“Well, where do I begin?” Rob quickly responded back with an upbeat note to his voice. He was actually happy that their younger friends were able to make other people happy so easily and could create a party atmosphere almost anywhere they went. Even if he ended up exhausted before the night was through and needed a couple of down days to recharge. It was just nice to have the change of pace.

Rich scowled and harrumphed at him, bringing his beer bottle up to his lips. Finding it empty he redirected his grumpy attitude away from Rob. He wasn’t angry with Rob after all, just in general.

“Mouth Breathers, clocks that tick too loud, people who walk too slow and won’t get out of the way?” Rob sighed as he started listing some of the things he knew were guaranteed to piss off his friend.

“No.” the response was simple and very Paleolithic, the word sounding more like a grunt.

“Folks who don’t get off their phone in a checkout lane, having fists full of coins in the cup holders but no quarters, when they put heavy cream into your drink instead of soy?” he continued to tick things off on his fingers, trying very hard not to break into a smile as he held back laughter.

“Yes, but not this time.” Rich was starting to be more interactive in their conversation, offering more than single word sentences.

“Large dogs off leash, hitting every red light during a quick drive, when the airport changes your preferred seating?” The laughter softly escaped as he kept going, no longer able to hold it in. The list was nearly inexhaustible, Rich complained about a lot of things. Most everything had a specific reason too.

“Oh come on! Robbie! I do not complain that much!” He only received a look as a reply, “But this one’s a big deal.”

“Ok, I’ll bite, what is it this time Rich?” Rob turned away from watching the group, facing Rich, and finding that his drink had been taken by the other man. He smoothed his features, making himself appear more serious for what he was going to say.

“It pisses me off how they invite us out but then we end up sitting off to the side every time.” Rich finally let it out, they should have been mixed in with the others having a good time, not sitting by themselves in the corner. They could do that on their own.

“Well if you didn’t give everyone your death stare every time someone tried talking to me, maybe we’d be more welcomed.” Rob pointed out, Rich’s stare was intense and could be very intimidating. He knew that he wouldn’t ever follow through on anything being a big mush, but for strangers it was scary.

“I do not.” He was pouting like a child not getting their way. It would have been pretty funny in any other situation.

“Please, Richie. You get incredibly jealous anytime someone says something even remotely flirtatious to me.” He reached out and placed his hand over the other man’s knee, his eyes rolling as he smiled. There were times when he could be impossible, and it tested his patience.

“So?” The word rumbled as a flush creeped across his face.

“It’s something you need to work on. Please, for me? You know I would never stray, so could you please ease up on the others a bit?” Rich knew it was true, but he still felt like he was being threatened when someone else started hitting on Rob. It wasn’t fair of him to alienate them from their friends because he had insecurities. And at no point in their relationship had Rob made him think that he wasn’t worth him.

“Ok, I’ll try.” He was rewarded with a quick kiss to his cheek, the soft flesh of his lips contrasted with the bristles of his beard.

“That’s all I ask for.” Rob’s eyes twinkled in happiness, he got up and rejoined their friends and was easily welcomed back with laughter and open arms.


End file.
